


Prove it

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, SO, okay, they get caught doing it, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best titles yet tbh. Anyways, Jasper walks in on Peridot and Lapis in a very interesting position. Inspired by a comic by kunaigirl on Tumblr! Check her out, her art's awesome! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it

Peridot walked down the hall, doing a maintenance check on each cell. Or at least, that’s what she was telling herself. If she was to be honest, she only wanted to visit Lapis- er, the prisoner. She stopped in front of her cell, the blue gem already looking for her, a mischievous smile already spreading across her face.

 

“And what is so funny?” Peridot deadpanned.

 

“You’re suit… It’s just… so noisy…” Lapis cracked up and started laughing, making Peridot’s cheeks turn a dark green. “Why would you wear such a stiff, hard outfit?” Peridot’s cheeks puffed indignantly.

 

“Why I- How insensitive of you! You barely know me!”  Lapis’ laugh choked off and she stood from her corner, moving to look Peridot in the eyes.

 

“I was just kidding… Sorry…” Lapis looked down at her shoes, hands clasped in front of her.

 

“…It’s not, you know.” Lapis looked up slowly, confused.

 

“It’s not what?”

 

“It’s not stiff or hard…” Both gem blushed and they stood staring at each other. A cheeky grin spread across Lapis’ face, and she stepped closer to the force field.

 

“Prove it.”

 

“What?!” Peridot looked as confused as she felt. “And just how do you expect me to do that?”

 

“Well, there’s always the control room. You do have your own office, don’t you?” Lapis gave her a flirtatious wink.

 

“Well- I- Uh…” Peridot’s mind whirled as she thought it over. Did she dare? What if Jasper…? What was she so afraid of, Jasper never went to her personal quarters. She sighed and nodded. “Alright.” Lapis’ face fell into a serious one, and she looked astounded.

 

“What?” Peridot got rid of the force field and grabbed Lapis’ hand, pulling her forward.

 

“I’m going to prove it.” They walked hurriedly to the control room, Peridot sealing the door behind them. She wrapped her arms around Lapis’ waist and pressed their lips together, cherishing the noises the blue gem made. With a swipe of her hand the door sealed, and she pushed Lapis against it, kissing her roughly.

 

“Peridot~” Lapis ran her fingers through the others hair, loving the soft feeling of it. She pushed against her, forcing Peridot onto the floor. “I’m ready.” Her eyes were afire. Peridot nodded and pulled a hand up to the front of her suit. From the bottom of her chin, she traced a straight line down the front. The line glowed a light green and the material parted, revealing her chest. Lapis grabbed the fabric and rubbed it between her fingers. It was incredibly soft and elastic. Lapis gave her a conceding smile and leaned forward to kiss her, Peridot’s hands roaming up and down her sides. Lapis’ kisses moved from her lips down to her jaw, and then down onto her neck.

 

“Ah! Lapis…”

 

* * *

  

Jasper sighed and swiped across her communication pad. Something tickled at the back of her mind and she opened the video feed of their prisoner. She was gone.

 

“Where is she?” Jasper ran from her office and punched the wall, pausing to think. “Peridot. She has eyes all over this ship, she’ll be able to find her.” Jasper ran to the control room, scanning her gem quickly and walking in on- “Oh you have got to be shitting me.” Both gems on the floor looked up at her, blushing like mad.

 

“Uh… I can explain?” Peridot laughed nervously, trying not to look down at her own exposed chest. Jasper’s eye twitched and she turned on her heels, slamming the door behind her as she left.

 

“That could have gone… a lot worse…” They shared a look. They were in deep shit.


End file.
